


Body Pillow

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine in a life without titans, Armin would always use Eren as a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God the imagines are spreading to SNK (which I haven't started to read or watch yet).
> 
> But please enjoy the platonic relationship here that's based off of my friend and I from elementary school.

   Imagine in a life without titans, Armin would always use Eren as a pillow.

   They're not dating though, it's more like a very sensual platonic friendship. It's unclear how this started to happen but Armin leaning against Eren became a natural thing. Nobody found it really weird, it was just like 'oh, you're using Eren as a pillow okay then.'

   This started when they were young and it just developed into something that constantly happens. Then in their last year of middle school, people started to notice how Armin was practically glued to Eren. The two of them said it was just something that happened, that it was a habit for Armin to lay on Eren, and everyone thought it was normal.

   Armin also had decided on his favorite place to lay on Eren. His no. 1 favorite spot is laying his head down on Eren's lap. It was weird at first, but the boy couldn't deny how perfect of a pillow his best friend's thighs were. Even if Eren had all those thigh muscles, there was still something that made them comfortable to lay on. Then Armin's next favorite is when they sit by each other and Eren has an arm around his shoulders. He would lean against the crook of Eren's body and snuggle closer to him to get really comfy.

   They look like an over lovey-dovey couple everywhere they go. Forget the time or place or the weird looks from people, Armin is just attached to Eren. Hell, the little mushroom child probably forgot how to use his own body to support himself upright. I mean Armin would lean against Eren when they're in a restaurant or in the middle of class if they were close enough. Neither of them would have to talk about it or ask anything. Eren just puts his arm around Armin, the blonde boy smiles and then leans against his green-eyed friend.


End file.
